Remembering both Love and Hate
by Lucifer001
Summary: Thoughts of a girl, once lost now returened. Kagome accidentally brings a friend with her, what are Naraku's interests with this new girl and why is she familiar to the lord of the west and hated among the northern clans?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters only my own characters which, if you watch the show, should recognise has not been mentioned in the show grins

And so LET THE STORY TELLING COMMENCE!!

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1: Scent of a Memory**_

There was a slight scent of lilacs on the wind as three companions, two demons and one human child, walked slowly between the trees of the oddly quiet forest.

One of the demons was an ugly toad and the other a handsome inu-youkai and the other a companion a normal human child.

This place brought up certain memories for one of the demons, memories past event that even to this day he had regretted and at the moment the deed was finished regretted even more for his father whom was still alive at a time gave him a good 'talking' to. This, for dog demons, included the punishment of being grounded and getting bitten rather hard.

The demon with these memories was a tall man with smooth silver flowing hair that would get slightly blown about by a breeze. He also had two strips on the left side of his face and a crescent moon on his forehead, his clan mark. This demon had sharp claws on his hands that could rip through flesh if need be and two beautiful golden eyes that could and would leave anyone shivering in their sleep with dreams of those eyes.

Lord Sesshoumaru was his name for this great demon was the demon ruler of the western lands, not tolerant of the human folk all but one, the young female child tiredly walking slightly behind him at a slow pace and droopy eyes.

This usually happy girl and usually bound and overflowing with energy was left exhausted after this days travel over the large hills and through the damp forest. Though she was happy to be going back to the castle, she always disliked going up many hills not to mention she had hardly eaten all day and was continually being picked on by the short demon companion Jaken. The young girl was abnormally tired she was called Rin.

Jaken stared straight ahead with his beady black eyes while holding his staff, called the staff of heads, tightly in one hand trying to restrain him self from hitting the girl who walked slightly ahead of them. For the way he saw it, they, the master and him, would be already at the castle by then but the girl... The HUMAN girl was just slowing them down.

The sun was on the horizon, it was getting late and this was only proved right by the tiny yawn by the young girl Rin.

"We shall rest here tonight, Jaken prepare the fire and feed Rin" said the inu-youkai to his companion and retainer Jaken.

"Yes'sir" said the toad quickly and grudgingly as he set about scrambling around for fire wood and fruits for the child to eat all the while mumbling about the idiocy and weaknesses of humans especially small female ones.

"jaaakkeenn" a small voice whined near the fire pit that had yet to be filled with sticks and made into a fire

That small voice was Rin as she held her stomach sitting cross legged by the pit.

A ripe plum hit her lightly in the chest as she quickly out of habit caught it before it could hit the ground as she smiled brightly and bit into it happily, munching away at it oblivious to the frog youkai glaring at her as he finished collecting wood.

The fire was started as Jaken sat down by the fire, on the opposite side of course where he was close to the heat but away from the human girl.

All though this, Sesshoumaru watched the interaction with little interest as he closed his eyes breathing in deeply and memorizing the scents and remembering this forest.

Quickly his eyes snapped open as if someone had slapped him across the face, sniffing lightly at the wind in curiosity.

This motion caught the attention of his two companions as they looked at him one tiredly the other almost scared, the young girl looked at him tiredly for she felt she would fall to sleep right then and there but refused out of curiosity.

"What's wrong m'lord?" Jaken asked shakily afraid that something was wrong and he would be sent out to check it after all the sun had already left the horizon and the moon was making its way and getting bright in the sky by the second.

_'It can't be her… but it is, it has to be!'_ thought the demon lord Sesshoumaru completely ignoring Jaken as he looked at the young girl and sighed than relaxed again "go to sleep Rin we are going to be finishing our travel tomorrow" he settled back against the tree comfortably thoughts racing in his head about the distant smell.

The scent had no doubt been there and had moved a week or so ago, but since it hadn't rain in two weeks the scent was still their, faint but still there.

And so that's how the night went, the young girl curled up by he fire slipping into a peaceful slumber and the toad leaning on his staff and lightly snoring while the dog lord passed the night in silence thinking about the lingering smell _'it cant be her... it just cant'_...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

ME: So thats it for today _grins_

Mystery Character: Oh stop the procrastinating AND SAY IT ALREADY!!

ME: Feh a little impatient are we... well Ill just wait longer than _plugs ears and starts singing_

Mystery Character: AHHHHHHHHH MAKE HER STOP MAKE HER STOP _runs around in circles hystarically_

Sesshoumaru: _sweatdrop_ jeeze... _sighs_ femals...

ME & Mystery Character: _stops_ WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!?

Sesshoumaru: uhhhh PLEASE REVIEW?

ME: grins oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me watcha think and any ideas you've got for upcoming chapters

Mystery Character: _sighs_ you are so easily distracted...

Everyone: CYA next time fellow writers and or readers


	2. Sleepy Nights ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters only my own characters which, if you watch the show, should recognise has not been mentioned in the show grins 

And so LET THE STORY TELLING COMMENCE!!

* * *

500 years in the future/Kagome's Time

The sun had already set on this dreary day as the clouds had passed in the late afternoon leaving behind the moisture in the air and the ground soaked with mud puddles most everywhere there was dirt to be found. There were a couple dark clouds left in the sky occasionally moving across the crescent moon and blocking out the many stars that threatened to glow brightly down on the inhabitants in Tokyo Japan.

There was hardly any activity on a night like this with the exception of a few whom were enjoying the peace the late hours had to offer.

Yet… at one home there was no peace for a young teenage girl.

This teenage girl, with black long hair and chocolate brown eyes, sat in her room crying as she buried her head in her pillow her hair splayed down her back and across her pillow and a few strands stuck to her cheeks. She wore pink silk pajamas, light pink baggy pants with a pink long sleeved button up shirt.

Mumbling could be heard between the sobs but were spoken into her pillow, words hat no one could understand, as she continued to moisten her pillow. Her lights were off except her side table light and the glow her computer monitor was emitting. Everyone in her household was asleep, totally oblivious to the weeping girl so close to them.

After a while of crying the young girl quieted down and started to take deep breaths to calm her shaking body. She stared at the empt

y computer screen through half lidded eyes, her body tired and sluggish after her emotional breakdown, which had a picture of a white dog on it sleeping on a colorful rug.

She suddenly jumped up off her bed landing with a soft thump on her back on the floor, having been startled by the semi-loud '_bing'_ on her computer as a small screen popped up that read…

'Don't be afraid to love, not everyone will hurt you' says…

"Hey Kagome, Are you up or did you just leave your computer on again??"

Kagome looked up at the screen and stood up shakily, walked over to the computer and sat down managing a small smile after she saw who it was, as she responded

'Where's a cheat sheet when you need it?' says

"Yes, I'm up… Hey did you finish your move?"

'Don't be afraid to love, not everyone will hurt you' says

"YAY someone's up, it's a happy day to all those insane!!"

Kagome rolled her eyes smiling a small smile as whipped some tears off her face with her sleeve.

'Where's a cheat sheet when you need it?' says

"Yeah, you certainly are insane Kaiyo… so have you finished moving in??"

'Don't be afraid to love, not everyone will hurt you' says

"No not yet but I can't wait! I will be going to school with you too and… and doing other stuff I can't even remember or think of right now but I will do them… whatever they are…"

At this message Kagome gave a small giggle as they continued to talk about random things such as school, friends and outside activities. That all seemed to stop when Kaiyo asked one simple question…

"So, do you have a boyfriend yet?

Kagome sat; leaning back in her chair, looking at the question her friend asked as she contemplated what she would right back as well as who she wished could be her boyfriend. With a tear rolling down her cheek she sighed and typed with shaky fingers, the fight she had with the one she secretly loved still fresh in her memories.

"No, not yet at least"

On another computer where her friend many hundreds of miles away, Kaiyo sat leaning back in her chair looking at the simple yet difficult answer as she thought 'why did It take so long to respond?'

"Kagome is something wrong?" Kaiyo typed and although Kagome couldn't see it Kaiyo was a bit concerned, she had heard of the guy Kagome liked but never got a name for him and also how Kagome always seemed to come home crying… after all Kagome's little brother seemed to have a knack of wondering into Kagome's room when Kaiyo was trying to contact Kagome

Kagome sniffed with tears still rolling down her cheeks and looked at the screen and sighed, 'no, I won't tell her… butwhat can I tell her?' Kagome thought about a change of subject when she heard music coming from outside.

Turning her head and walking over to the window she stuck her head outside and listened, it sounded like someone was having a party… 'that's it!' Kagome thought smiling

"Oh no, nothings wrong but since I know you will be here about next week I just wanted to remind you of the festival coming up"

Kaiyo shook her head at her friends attempting changing the subject and sighed 'well she could at least be a little more convincing' after that thought she grinned remembering her and Kagome's talk about the festival

"Uhh actually I'll be there by the end of this week… maybe but I also forget what this festival is about can you tell me pweeeaaasee??"

Kagome closed her eyes after reading the message imagining her pen pal and friend giving her the puppy dog pout with her large grey/blue eyes while on her knees and hands held together in a prayer like position in front of her. Kagome opened her eyes and giggled and started typing

"Well Kaiyo, this festival is the festival of the ages, since I live at the shrine I'm going to dress up as a miko, if I didn't I'm sure grandpa would start rambling on about nonsense again but you can dress up as anything or just go plainly, some kids dress up as samurai some as monks some as sensei's of the past, you can dress up in practically anything and it would still be awesome!"

Kaiyo giggled at her response and looked at the time and her eyes widened in shock, 1:55 am

"Well I'm not sure what I'm going as but I have to go or uncle Allen is going to throw a fit when he gets home from his night shift! So night"

Kagome smiled and yawned

"Kay, night"

And with that said…typed… they both signed off and both went to be one feeling better after talking to a friend and the other grinning in her dazed sleep thinking about the upcoming festival and how happy she was to have a friend like Kagome.

But both had one thing in common, they were both sleepy and before the count of ten after their heads hit their pillows they were both in a peaceful sleep dreaming of happy days and events to come while their imaginations took them to a place only the imagination can…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

ME: OH YA Sorry about that guys ive sorta been well procrastinating lately _nervous laugh_

Sesshoumaru: _glares _thats always your excuse!

Mystery Character:_giggles_ but its true _girns_

ME: ya ya whatever so.... what was that again Sesshie-sama?

Sesshoumaru: growls I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT

ME: I know but its soo cute dont you agree mystert character?

Mystery Character: very much so but i like Fluffy-chan better

Sesshoumaru: Oo youve got to be kidding... just review and make this madness STOP

ME: grins PLEASE REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEW I GET THE FASTER I WILL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SINCE I ALREADY HAVE IT PLANNED

**PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!**


End file.
